Breaking Tumblr
by AwkwardKatsudonNerd
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are most definitely together but they have left it up to speculation of their adoring fans. They just love trolling the internet. But, maybe it is time to finally tell the fangirls that their favourite OTP is actually cannon.


Blaine absolutely loved New York. He loved the people (well, the vast majority of them) and the whole atmosphere of being able to express who he was freely. But what he loved the most, was his husband. He loved coming home from the recording studio to find Kurt curled up on the couch with his books spread around him fast asleep or busy in the kitchen preparing some sort of exquisite dish for their dinner.

This particular evening, Kurt was casually sitting in their dining room sketching away in his sketch book.

"Hello love," Blaine greeted. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine entering the kitchen. Blaine leaned down and pressed a short chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "How was your day?" He sat in the chair beside Kurt.

"It actually wasn't too bad. Although, Isabelle has me redesigning a couple of the outfits for the runway in a few weeks because she couldn't work out why she couldn't get them right." Yes indeed, Kurt had gone back to work for Vogue after Isabelle approached him with a much more sustainable job position. "I'm trying to rework the design completely. How was recording today? Did you manage to get the new song worked out?"

Kurt reached out to clasp one of Blaine's hands. "Yeah we did actually. I decided to redo the chords for verses and it's coming together nicely."

"The fangirls are going to freak when you finally announce that you're recording an EP." Blaine grinned. You see, in his spare time, Blaine uploaded covers of songs to YouTube just for fun. Even Kurt had joined him a couple of times. His channel had gained quite a lot of attention and subscribers in a short amount of time. And his original songs had even spiked the interest from music producers – which now has allowed Blaine to record an EP. He also might have indulged the fangirls a handful of times with a vlog of sorts.

"Oh yes. And they're going to go crazy over our duet." Blaine replied.

"Oh most definitely. There's still massive debates over Tumblr about if we're together or not." Blaine snorted. "They're going to be so shocked when we eventually tell them that not only we are together, but married."

"It's going to be so fun baiting them up. Shall I get started on dinner?"

"Sure thing honey. I'll come help you in a moment." Kurt replied chuckling. He placed his sketch book and pencils back onto the kitchen counter. He then joined Blaine in cutting up some vegetables.

"Guess who is going on tour soon?" Blaine said whilst crumbing some chicken strips.

"Oooo who?"

"Adele." Kurt dropped the knife to look at Blaine.

"Really?!" Kurt exclaimed, clasping his hands together. Blaine nodded, smiling at his husband. "Oh we have to go. Please?"

"I managed to get us tickets right up near the stage."

"Oh my god really?"

"Of course." Seconds later, Blaine was wrapped tightly in Kurt's arms, and was having kisses pressed to his cheeks.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh this is so exciting!" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's lips.

\- A few months later… -

Kurt clutched Blaine's hand tightly as they walked into the venue. They'd both put their wedding rings on chains under their shirts on the off chance that they'd bump into one of their fans. They hadn't noticed that they had already been caught walking together by several fangirls.

"Jesus Blaine, you didn't say we had practically front row seats!" Kurt said once they had finally found their seats. "Wow. I'm so excited!"

Blaine grinned. "Me too. Come on, let's take a selfie and give the fangirls their 'Klaine' fix for the day, shall we?" Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine pulled out his phone and they both grinned at the camera. "Alrighty. The fangirls are going to freak!"

"You look so adorable Blaine." Kurt said glancing at the photo as Blaine posted it to Instagram.

"I could say the same thing about you." Blaine replied. He decided that the caption would be ' _Seeing Adele tonight and decided to drag my adorable bestie along_ '. "How's this?" Kurt nodded. They both giggled at the uproar on Tumblr in the minutes following.

Whilst the arena slowly filled up, Kurt and Blaine chatted nonsense with each other, ranging from the weather to how hot superheros were. Surprisingly, a few people had recognised them, come up to them and asked for a selfie, which they happily obliged to. Finally, after waiting for a solid 4 hours since they arrived, Adele came out on stage.

Unknown to our favourite couple, the internet had blown up like a storm from another photo of them. They had a trending hashtag on Twitter and Tumblr ' _#KlaineatAdele_ ', and the fangirls were further speculating if they were in fact a couple.

 **klaineforever101** : GUYS LOOK AT THIS YOU CAN'T TELL ME THEY AREN'T TOGETHER [Image of Kurt and Blaine walking into Madison Square Garden taken by a fan]

 **AnderHummels** : **klaineforever101** omg they are so ADORABLE AWWWWWWWWWWW

 **Klainers765** : AWW look at them holding hands. So cute! AND LOOK AT HOW BLAINE IS LOOKING AT KURT

 **WesWarbler** : omg **KurtHummel BlaineAnderson** are you trying to kill the fangirls? #CoupleGoals ;)

 **klaineforever101** : **WesWarbler KurtHummel BlaineAnderson** WAIT WHAT XO DOES THIS MEAN KLAINE IS CANNON OR ARE YOU MESSING WITH US?

"Hello New York!" Adele said waving at the crowd. The crowd cheered. "How are you all this evening?" They cheered even louder. Kurt clutched Blaine's hand with a big smile on his face. Blaine was grinning. "So, there I was getting ready for this evening, when I saw that there was a trending hashtag on twitter about two people who are here tonight. It was 'KlaineatAdele'." Quite a few people squealed.

Kurt and Blaine's jaws dropped. She saw that?! Wait – they were trending!?

"Well, I happen to be fans of these boys, myself. Who's heard of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel?" To the surprise of our favourite boys, the screams in the arena were very loud. Seconds later, Kurt and Blaine found themselves up on the big screen. They looked at each other and then back at the screen and then squealed. "Ah ha, found them." Adele wandered over to the side of the stage where Kurt and Blaine were sitting. "I thought I'd dress nicely for you all in this big poufy dress, but it's a bloody workout I'm telling you." The crowd laughed. "Hello boys," she said, looking down at them.

"Hi!" They managed to squeak out.

"So, I must mention that I really loved your cover of Someone Like You, Blaine." She said smiling. Blaine gasped.

"You saw that? Oh my god." Blaine said. "I feel honoured."

"And Kurt, Sweetest Devotion was absolutely beautiful! You have a wonderful voice! Were you singing to anyone in particular?" Kurt giggled and went red in the face. Adele was grinning down at the pair of them. "Before I go, the fangirls want to know something. Is Klaine real?" Some fangirls were screaming that yes come on they totally were.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not quite sure about that." Kurt said grinning. There were some upset noises in the audience.

"But like hey, the bromance is most definitely real." Blaine added winking. Adele laughed.

"Well, there you have it folks. I always say you shouldn't believe the shit they write about in those gossip magazines. Only believe what the people themselves say. Although I must say, they are rather entertaining to read. Anyways, have a good night boys!" They waved at Adele. "Right then, who around here is celebrating an anniversary?"

As soon as the camera had moved off them, Kurt and Blaine turned to each other with wide eyes, and promptly squealed. They couldn't believe that they actually got to talk to one of their favourite singers, and she actually had heard them cover her songs.

The rest of the night was truly magical. Kurt and Blaine danced and sang at the top of their lungs for some songs, and for others they sat and marvelled at Adele's voice. Blaine gave into the temptation and kissed Kurt at least three times. Kurt grinned at him every time. And funnily enough, the fangirls had not caught them. Or maybe they had, but thought it was just too sweet to actually say anything. Or they couldn't even begin to formulate the words to even tell anyone.

Then came the moment of the night were Adele stepped off the stage for a few minutes and the kiss cam started roaming around. Kurt and Blaine both giggled, awwed and cheered as they watched the people on the screen kiss. Who knew something so simple could get people so excited?

It was Kurt who noticed first. "Blaine…" He said nudging his husband. Blaine looked at Kurt, and then followed his eyeline. They both gaped at the screen. "Oh my god." They both looked at each other and giggled.

The crowd began to chant "KISS". Blaine looked at Kurt again who just shrugged. Smiling, Blaine pressed a short kiss to Kurt's lips. The crowd seemed disappointed when Blaine pulled back, so Kurt leant forward and kissed Blaine again, slipping his hands around his shoulders. Blaine's hands came up to cup Kurt's head as they kissed. The roar of the crowd was deafening and some of the fangirls went absolutely nuts.

By the time they managed to pull themselves away from each other, Adele had come back on stage, and the crowd hadn't quietened in any way.

"I'm sure if that gets posted on the internet, that would send a lot of fangirls crazy." She said to the pair of them. Kurt and Blaine just laughed. "So are you two dating or what?" Adele totally knew the answer to that, just by seeing the way they sat close together, and those heart eyed looks they'd give each other.

"Uh- um, well..." Blaine stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"I think Blainers here has lost his mind." Kurt said, winking at Blaine. Blaine flushed bright red.

Adele laughed. "Shall I leave you two to sort yourselves out whilst we start the next song?" Everyone chuckled. Blaine buried his head into Kurt's neck, still bright red and grinning. Kurt smiled down at his husband and wrapped his arm around him.

 **Adele** : #KlaineatAdele [Insert all footage recorded at Adele concert i.e. small talk + kiss cam with Klaine]

 **klaineforever101** : OH MY GOD ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US WHAT?!

 **teenagedreamer** : Holy Macaroni?! IS THIS REAAL whAT. ADELE + KLAINE are you trying to break the internet?

 **thosehearteyestho** : AW look at how they're holding each other THAT'S TOO ADORABLE

 **Klainers765** : WHAT OMG THIS HAPPENED OTP forever! RELATIONSHIPGOALS aren't they cuteeeeeeeeeee tho

 **AnderHummels** : **klaineforever101** I LITERALLY can't even what yES I SWEAR WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOREVER

\- The Next Day -

The morning sunlight seeped into their bedroom. Kurt was already awake, and he absently stroked Blaine's soft curls. Blaine was cuddled right up to him, with his face buried into Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled to himself as he thought about the concert. He had such a good time, singing and dancing, and even kissing Blaine. They'd even had the chance to talk to Adele. And they nearly broke Tumblr while they were at it.

Kurt glanced down at the top of Blaine's head and smiled. He decided to take a picture, because a sleeping Blaine was too adorable for the world to handle. After he snapped the photo, he pressed a small kiss to Blaine's head and snuggled back in the covers, promptly falling into a light slumber.

A while later, Blaine woke up and stumbled into the bathroom. Kurt was awake and sitting against the headboard looking at his phone, when Blaine came back in. "Morning love." Blaine said, crawling back into bed and cuddling up to Kurt.

"Morning honey." Kurt replied. His fingers found their way into his husband's hair once more. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always do when I'm with you." Blaine replied sleepily. Kurt smiled. "Hey when did you take that?" Kurt was looking at the photo he'd taken that morning.

"Earlier this morning when I woke up. You looked too adorable not to." Blaine made grabby hands at the phone. Kurt just laughed and passed it to him.

"Aww I love this! Can I post it on Instagram?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with his puppy eyes. Kurt just raised an eyebrow. "Pleaseeeeee? I'll bake your favourite cookies after breakfast!"

"Can I get a morning kiss first?" Blaine grinned, sat up and kissed Kurt softly. "Mmm okay. Post it. Tumblr is going to freak."

"Yay! Thank you!" Blaine pressed several more kisses all over Kurt's face. Kurt giggled at his husband's antics. After picking up their shirts that got thrown off at some point during the night and putting them into the laundry basket, they headed out into the kitchen to make some blueberry pancakes together

 **BlaineAnderson** : Well, what can I say? I love cuddles with my favourite dork. [Image of Kurt and sleeping Blaine in bed]

 **klaineforever101** : **BlaineAnderson** OH MY GOD are you trying to kill us? God you're both so sexy.

 **AnderHummels** : I casually left the internet for 5 MINUTES wHAT in the WORLd BLAINE ANDERSON?! PLEASE TELL ME KLAINE IS REAL

 **Klaineisrealobvs** : IS that a RING on Kurt's necklace? THEY ENGAGED? MARRIED? AJKEDSGHFVNCWIFSDUKJAFNC

 **klaineforever101** : **Klaineisrealobvs** Oh myy gOD it totally is EXPLAIN **BlaineAnderson KurtHummel**

 **KurtHummel** : **klaineforever101 Klaineisrealobvs BlaineAnderson** Obviously, we're having fun watching Tumblr fall apart. [Selfie of Klaine sitting on a couch, faces squashed together and grinning crazily.]

 **klaineforever101** : **KurtHummel** OHH MY GOD GUYS FANDOM HIDE EVERYTHING HIDE THE PORN HIDE THE FIC THEY'RE WATCHING OMG

 **BlaineAnderson** : **klaineforever101 KurtHummel** Ooooooooo you lot are crazy! Please don't hide it ;) We know what you're up to.

 **klaineforever101** : **BlaineAnderson KurtHummel** OH MY GOd did that just happen what what what?!

\- A week later -

Blaine was waiting for Kurt in the lounge room. It was a Friday, and it was their date night. This time, instead of staying in, they were actually venturing out of their tiny apartment and having a nice dinner where they didn't have to worry about anything. Kurt had surprised Blaine with reservations for his favourite restaurant the day before.

"I'm almost ready honey!" Kurt called from the bedroom. Blaine grinned. He fiddled with his bowtie whilst he waited for Kurt to come out. When he finally did, Blaine let out a whistle.

"Wow, you look sexy." Blaine said, kissing the smirk off Kurt's lips.

"Mmm, you too handsome. Let's go." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and smiled when he felt the coolness of Blaine's wedding ring against his own fingers. "Wait, let's take a cute selfie first!"

"Are we going to kill fangirls with this?" Blaine asked. Kurt just grinned in response, and pulled Blaine back into their bedroom to the full-length mirror in there. "Alright handsome, how are we going to do this?"

"Should we finally give in and tell them their OTP is real?" Blaine nodded, grinning at Kurt. "Oh boy. This may break Tumblr you know."

"How are we going to do this?" They spent the next few minutes working out how to pose and whatnot.

Kurt ended up taking the photo, with his left arm wrapped around Blaine. You could just see the glint of his wedding ring in the mirror. Blaine also had his arm wrapped around Kurt, and his left hand rested on Kurt's chest. Kurt leant his head gently against Blaine's, and they both were looking at the phone screen, with smiles on their faces.

"Aw, I love this!" Blaine said when they looked at the final result.

"You look overly dapper as usual." Blaine pouted. "Well, somehow you pull of looking adorable and sexy at the same time honey."

Blaine smiled. "You too. Come on, let's post that and head out. And when we get back, we can snuggle in bed and see the fallout of Tumblr." Kurt laughed. He tapped a few buttons, showed Blaine the caption and posted the photo. After a quick kiss and a fit of giggles, they headed out for the evening.

 **KurtHummel** : Date night with my handsome husband **BlaineAnderson** , who is most definitely and overly dapper. #KlaineIsCannon ;)

 **Klaineforever101** : WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT THE HECK OH MY GOD GUYS GUYS GUYS

 **AnderHummels** : **Klaineforever101 KurtHummel** OMG NO FREAKING WAY

 **Klaineisrealobvs** : OMG LOOK AT THEM AREN'T THEY JUST ADORABLE

 **BlaineAnderson** : Date nights are my favourite nights when I'm with my favourite human. #KlaineIsCannon [Image of Kurt resting his head against his palm, smiling brightly and holding Blaine's left hand over the table top.]

 **WesWarbler** : Well, there you have it folks #KlaineIsCannon. Does that mean I can share all the absolutely sickly sweet photos I have of Kurt and Blaine now?! [Image of the backs of Warbler Klaine walking with their hands clasped together.]

 **Klaineforever101** : Oh my god…

 _Sorry. This website is unavailable at the moment. Please come back later._

Later that evening, curled up in bed, Kurt and Blaine were giggling over all the messages they were receiving, especially the comments from the fangirls and fanboys.

Tumblr had virtually imploded.


End file.
